Sunset
by MissAnnaCullen
Summary: Två år efter BD, BPOV. SM äger alla karaktärer utom Denise. Läs och kommentera D


**Hej! Detta är två år efter Breaking Dawn, BPOV. Jag vet inte rktigt om jag skriver fler kapitel, vi får se. **

**Och som vanligt, Meyer äger (synd nog) alla karaktärer. Utom Denise, hon är min. **

**Läs och komentera!**

* * *

Edward drog mig närmare mot sitt bröst. Han längtade nog lika mycket som jag tills inatt. Jag sköt ifrån mig skölden och tänkte på att jag älskade honom.

Jag satt i hans knä i soffan, Renesmee satt bredvid oss och i en fåtölj bredvid satt Denise.

"Vem skapade dig?", frågade Renesmee plötsligt.

"Jag tror det var Victoria, det är i alla fal det alla säger. Men jag har aldrig träffat henne som vampyr, vem skapade dig", undrade Denise.

Jag sköt bort skölden och tänkte _Har du berättat för henne att Renesmee är halvmänniska? _

Edward skakade på huvudet.

"Mamma och pappa såklart!", sa Renesmee.

Denise tittade på oss. "Vad menar hon?"

"Hon är halvvampyr", sa jag.

"Vad menar du?", undrade Denise.

"Bella och jag blev ihop när Bella var människa, och sen gifte vi oss och Bella blev gravid", sa Edward.

"Människa? Det funkar ju inte … hur överlevde hon?"

"Edward har alltid varit överbeskyddande", sa jag. "Men du måste ju lägga märke till att hon har växt, du har ju varit här i en månad nu"

"Jo, det har jag men jag har aldrig funderat på det."

"Men berätta om när du var människa!", sa Renesmee till Denise.

"Okej … Jag bodde i Seattle med mina två storasystrar, min mamma och pappa och min lillebror. Min bästis hette Lilith, och en kväll var mina storasystrar, jag och Lilith på en fest. Klockan var runt två på natten när vi gick hem, jag mins att en tjej med eldrött hår började prata med oss. Vi följde med henne en bit och när det inte fanns några människor i närheten tog hon tag i Lilith handled och bet henne. Hon sjönk ihop och jag och mina systrar försökte springa. Men den rödhåriga tjejen var otroligt snabb och fångade oss. Hon bet oss också, men inte lika länge. Sen så slängde hon oss över var sin axel och sprang. Sen minns jag bara att det gjorde ont. Efter det så träffade jag en kille som hette Riley. Han tränade oss till något, men jag fick aldrig reda på vad tills vi skulle springa och kriga. Han sa att vi skulle förinta de gulögda. Men jag ville inte förinta någon, inte dricka mänskligt blod och inte min ena syster häller. Men min äldsta syster hade inget emot det, hon var helt galen. Fast hon hade alltid varit väldigt självständig och gjorde som hon vill. Min ena syster och hennes kompis – de hade blivit vänner som vampyrer – blev anfallna på vägen dit. Jag vet inte om hon överlevde, under attacken lyckades jag smit. Jag vet inte hur det gick för min äldsta syster men hon brukar vara lydig i nödfall."

"Vad hette dina syskon?", undrade Edward plötsligt.

Vi visste att det var Victoria som hade skapat henne och att hon var med i attacken men varför ville han veta vad hennes systrar hette?

"Min äldsta syster hette Bree och min näst äldsta Sara."

Bree …

_Sara och jag minns inte vad den andra hette blev anfallna på vägen hit. _

Jag kollade på Edward, han såg fundersam ut.

"Denise, Bree är död", sa han långsamt och beklagande.

"Va?", undrade hon.

"Volturi dödade henne, men Sara kanske lever", sa Alice som kom i rummet.

Plötsligt såg Denise ut som Alice när hon såg syner.

"Hon lever", viskade hon. "Att jag aldrig sätt det tidigare!"

"Va?", undrade Alice.

"Har jag inte berättat om min gåva?", undrade Denise.

Edward såg väldigt förvånad och förvirrad ut.

"Är det sant?", frågade han.

Sen tittade Renesmee på klockan. "Ska vi gå till stugan nu?"

"Okej", sa jag fast jag var otroligt nyfiken på vad Denise hade för gåva.

Jag, Edward och Renesmee sprang till stugan. När vi nattat Renesmee och lagt oss i vår säng (dok för att sova) frågade jag Edward vad Denises gåva var.

"Hon kan motsatsen till Alice, hon ser vad som redan hänt. Hon kan se saker fast hon inte var med, till exempel kunde hon se att hennes syster överlevde alldeles nyss."

"Oj … Såg hon att Carlisle blev vampyr?", undrade jag.

"Ja, och hon såg oss också, som Alice" sa han.

Denise hade kommit till oss för en månad sedan. Hon sa att hon hette Denise Cullen och att Carlisle var hennes förfader. Precis som Alice hälsade hon på alla vid namn.

Men hon hade inte träffat Carlisle än. Han och Esme var i Haiti när Denise kom och när de fick reda på det åkte Esme hem och var hemma i tre dagar innan hon åkte tillbacka till Haiti.

Carlisle hade grävt fram levande människor när räddningstjänsten gett upp. Och han hade gjort stora insatser inom sjukvård.

Nästa vecka skulle han och Esme komma hem med ett plan med Haitier som var för skadade för att få stanna kvar i Haiti. Några skulle läggas in på Forks och Seattles sjukhus.

"Alice har blivit avensjuk", skrattade Edward.

Han hann inte säga något mer innan jag började kyssa honom.

- -

_En vecka senare_

"Hej Denise", sa Alice lite surt.

Hon hade aldrig gillat att vara "normal" och kände sig ännu mer normal eftersom Denise hade visat sig ha hennes gåva bakvänd. Och med tanke på att Denise kunde se både varulvar och halvvampyrer blev Alice ganska förbannad.

Idag skulle Carlisle komma hem och Denise såg verkligen fram emot det.

Fast innan skulle vi hälsa på Charlie. Alla utom Esme och Carlisle, så det blev ganska många.

Vi sprang dit eftersom att köra bil var, till exempel, dåligt för miljön. Cullens hade blivit miljöräddare.

"Hej!", sa Charlie och kramade om mig, Renesmee, Edward och alla andra.

Nu när pappa visste lite (väldigt lite) om oss kunde han inte vara arg på Edward längre. Edward påstod att han hade lyssnat en gång när jag berättade om den där gången Edward lämnade mig och Volturi och det var därför han började gilla oss igen.

Det tänkte jag fråga Denise om … stakars Alice.

Sen såg Charlie Denise.

"Vem är du?", frågade han.

"Jag är …", började hon men Edward avbröt.

"Hon är Esmes äldsta systers dotter, det är i alla fal visionen du behöver veta."

"Och den riktiga?", undrade Charlie.

"Vill du veta det? Det är lite riskabelt …", sa jag.

"Vem är han?", undrade Denise.

"Min pappa", sa jag.

"Va? Träffas ni fortfarande, jag menar, du kan ju …", hon avbröt sig.

"I alla fal är hon riktig släckting till Carlisle, men vi låssas att hon är Esmes systerdotter. Okej?", sa Rosalie.

"Okej", muttrade Charlie.

- -

"Mamma?", sa Renesmee.

Vi låg i min och Edwards säng, Edward var ute och jagade med Denise och Carlisle så jag tänkte att Renesmee kunde få sova med mig inatt eftersom de inte kom tillbacka fören imorgon.

"Ja?", sa jag.

"Kan inte du berätta om när du och pappa träffades?", undrade hon.

För Edwards del var det ingen trevlig historia så jag var lite glad att hon frågade mig.

"Jo, det var såhär att jag flyttade från min mamma i Arizona för att hennes man Phil reste mycket. Hon blev olycklig när hon var hemma med mig så jag bestämde mig för att flytta till morfar. Sen träffade jag Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Tylor, Lauren och Eric. Vi började vara med varandra och så. En dag när vi åt kom din pappa och hans syskon in i matsalen och jag blev jättekär i Edward. Sen på biologin satt vi bredvid varandra fast det funkade inte så bra. Han var nära på att döda mig", sa jag.

"Gillade han inte dig då?", undrade Renesmee.

"Nja, mitt blod luktade visst speciellt för honom. Sen var han inte i skolan på en vecka och sen kom han tillbacka och började prata med mig. Men jag blev nästan krossad av en bil, Edward räddade mig och lyfte bilen lite gran. Och sen började jag undra hur han kunde göra det. Han slutade prata med mig och sa att det var bäst om vi inte var vänner. Och sen började han prata med mig igen", sa jag.

"Varför gjorde Victoria en armé?", undrade Renesmee efter en stund.

Jag berättade hela mitt liv (sedan jag kom till Forks) i detalj … nästan.

När Renesmee somnat kom jag och tänka på en gång jag varit med Jake och han frågade varför jag var kär i Edward. Jag visste precis hur jag skulle reta honom.

När jag försäkrat mig om att Renesmee sov blev jag så ivrig att jag sprang upp till huset.

"Hej Bella", sa Alice som såg lite gladare ut. "Vad gör du här?"

"Jag tänkte bara titta in", sa jag och Alice log.

Hon hade sett vad jag planerade.

Jag satte mig och började prata med Jacob, och efter ett tag kom jag till ett passande ställe:

"Ändå ser man aldrig fisken försökta kyssa örnen."

Jacob såg så himla häpen – ägd – ut.

"Där fick du", sa jag och flinade.

Emmett stod där frågade.

"När jag var människa så sa Jake 'Ändå ser man aldrig fisken försöka kyssa ören' när en örn skulle fånga en fisk. Och se hur det gick för honom", sa jag.

Emmett skrattade.

"Fast hon är ju i alla fal hälften människa", sa Jacob.

"Men mer vampyr", sa Alice.

"Det är väl inte mitt fel att jag blev präglad på en halvvampyr", sa Jacob.

"Tror du det är mitt fel att jag blev kär i en vampyr?", undrade jag.

"Ne …"

Jag sprang tillbaka till stugan och la mig bredvid Renesmee.

Sen slöt jag ögonen och "somnade". Jag var i en annan värld (min och Edwards värld) när någon rörde vid mig.

Jag vände mig om och såg Edward rakt in i ögonen.

"Vad gör du här?", undrade jag.

"Jag saknade min vackra fru", mumlade Edward.

"Och din dotter?"

"Mm", sa han och började kyssa mig.

"Vad sa Carlisle om Denise?", mumlade jag mot hans läppar.

"Vi tar det sen."

Jag kom plötsligt på något som jag inte tänkt på förut. Jag avbröt kyssen.

"Bode jag inte varit vampyr för länge sen?", undrade jag.

"Va?", undrade han.

"Ja, du vet om maten åker ner i magen, och sen åker det giftiga ut i blodet och passerar hjärtat och då borde giftet göra samma sak", sa jag.

Han var tyst en stund. "Den teorin kommer Carlisle bli intresserad av."

"Vad sa han om Denise?"

"De pratade lite och han tror de är släckt på riktigt. Det värsta är att i så fal har vi låtit Volturi döda hans släckting."


End file.
